Sisters, Mud, and an Ylissean Prince
by Michiru Shiroku
Summary: A choice word leads to a brawl in the mud, and Lita's a bit possessive. How does Chrom handle it? He doesn't. She does. Rated M. HBD, Chrom the Dork Lord.


Soft beams of sunlight filtered through the translucent curtains as dawn broke, signaling the beginning of a new day. One of the occupants of the room stirred gently, the sunrise and birdsong pulling her from the land of dreams. As she roused into consciousness, the violet-haired Tactician sleepily noticed three defining facts as to what happened prior to this moment.

Number one: She was in her bed in Ylisstol castle.

Number two: She was stark naked.

Number three: She was lying next to her blue-haired husband, who was also unclothed.

Now, this wasn't unusual in and of itself, but as the memories of their previous night flooded her mind, Lita's eyes grew wide and she couldn't help but release a small squeak of alarm. What had come over her last night? She had never been so daring, so uncharacteristically demanding when it came to more intimate matters. Looking over Chrom's sleeping form, her blush only increased as she noted the small bruises and bite marks littered down his neck and collarbone, and the way his navy locks were completely tousled from her fingers' nonstop journey.

He mumbled something incoherent as he slept, slowly turning from his side facing her onto his stomach. Inspecting his back, Lita was horrified to find bright pink scratch marks travelling from his broad shoulders to the middle of his back. She traced over the trails delicately with the tips of her fingers in mortification. Oh yes, from the way he looked, and the way _she_ must have looked, it was a very interesting and passion-filled night.

He twitched, and she sat up quickly, grabbing the sheets to preserve what modesty she had left. Cracking his cobalt eyes open, his lips curved into a smile as he looked up at his tactical lover. She looked absolutely guilty, the way her freckled cheeks were completely crimson and her diamond eyes tried desperately not to look directly at him. He snorted in laughter, which caused Lita to hide her face in the sheet with a groan. "Oh good heavens, don't. I'm sure you have plenty of things to say about what happened last night, but for right now, I just can't."

He laughed outright then, propping himself up just enough to kiss her forehead, then slumped back into the pillows with a contented sigh. "I do believe I get the general idea, but it still baffles me. I hadn't the slightest clue that you were so possessive." Turning his head slightly, Chrom's eyes trailed down her pale outline, and, smiling rakishly, he fiddled with a lock of her loose violet curls. "But you won't be getting off that easy, I'm afraid. You still have a lot of explaining to do. Would you mind enlightening me?"

"What's there to explain? Aversa was scheming to take my position and ultimately try to seduce you, then we got into an argument. She said that instead of winning the war _with_ me, you won the war _despite_ me, and that you were more deserving of a woman with skill, social grace, and beauty…that I was just a mere slip of a girl with amateur tactical skills. That pushed me over the edge, and we wound up getting into a scuffle in the mud, of all places. It took Olivia, Tiki, AND Cordelia to keep me from going at her again after you and Frederick broke us up." Shuddering at the memory, she added, "Looking back on it, I don't much think it was worth Frederick's ire. Especially when he found that the male soldiers started throwing coins and placing bets."

Chrom sighed, staring up at the blue canopy draping over the wooden pillars on the bed frame. "And that was why you decided to throw caution to the wind and dirty your hands, so to speak."

Lita lowered the blanket from her face, sighing as she did so. "Well, as immature as it sounds, I don't like the idea of sharing you. I mean, I understand that you're an important public figure, and your station demands that your attention be on different things and people at different times, but… I don't know, when other women look at you or touch you, especially my oh-so-lovely adopted sister, it just…it really gets to me, you know?" Dropping the sheet in favor of looming over him, Lita curled her fingers into Chrom's disheveled mane. Her diamond eyes shone with possessive adoration as she whispered, "I've been in love with you since the day we met. I finally have the chance to prove just how much you mean to me for the rest of my days, and I won't let another woman—or man, for that matter—take that blessing, take _you,_ away from me. I love you too much for that. I won't stand for it."

She has that look in her eyes, Chrom mused silently. And, not for the first time, he wondered how on earth he found a woman who was so devoted to him, and him to her. He rarely saw this side of her, as he was used to someone who would always put others before herself, never thinking of her own wants or needs. But when it came to him…she was different. Hearing her state that she would always fight to be by his side… To this day, it made his mind spin at how much Lita truly loved him, and it made him love her more with each passing day they were together. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, the prince slowly sat up, minding his wife's grip on his hair. He beamed gently, grasping one of her pale hands in his and kissing her wrist. "How is it that you somehow remind me every day, sometimes without so much as a word, how much I love you?"

"I'm not sure, myself," Lita mumbled quietly. "Not that I'm complaining, but you certainly have weird taste in women."

"Weird taste?" he parroted. His soft expression hardened to one of playful lust, and as he towered over her, Lita's back hit the mattress and he lowered himself closer to her. He nestled himself between her legs, and her breathing hitched as his hot breath tickled her ear. "I like to think I have rather high standards… Standards that you happen to meet and exceed. Shall I list them for you?"

Gripping the sheet below her as she felt the proof of his arousal directly against her, the violet haired woman couldn't answer him as his lips trailed down to her neck, his teeth barely brushing against her sensitive skin. Chrom's right hand found her waist, his palm gliding down the alabaster curves and cupped her rear. Flushing sharply, Lita's soft gasp melted into a high pitched moan as he teasingly thrust his hips against her, his mouth nipping at the pale skin of her breasts. "Smooth and sensitive skin… Curves to die for…" he whispered longingly. His left hand weaved its way into her long and curled tresses as he thrust against her again, emitting a louder moan from his beloved as well as a grunt of pleasure from himself. Lita's hands shot up to his back, her blunt fingernails trekking down his muscled torso as he kept a steady rhythm. Bringing his right hand back into play, the navy haired man ghosted his middle finger over the most sensitive part of her center, making her arch into him with a strangled oath. "Hnngh… Ah… Oh… Oh, gods…"

He applied more pressure to his touch, watching her eyes squeeze closed in ecstasy. As he repeated the action with purpose, Lita bit her lip, a throaty hum escaping her. She couldn't believe he was putting her up to this again! After everything she inflicted on his skin last night, she seriously started to wonder; is he a slight masochist? Was _she?_

She shivered in delight as his teeth attended to her collarbone, and he did the same as her fingernails traveled down his back.

Yes, she supposed both were likely true.

Lita grabbed his face and yanked him down to kiss her, ignoring his startled grunt, her tongue slipping into his mouth and fighting his for dominance. While she had him temporarily stunned, the violet-haired woman used her superior speed and flexibility to roll him over and sit them both up with her on his lap without ever breaking the kiss. Chrom hissed as he felt her rub against him, and he bucked against her in return.

"H-hungry for more?" he stuttered.

"You say it like you don't want it…" Lita sighed.

And with that breathless remark, the blue-haired prince grabbed her hips and lowered her onto him. Lita whimpered in satisfaction as he entered her where she wanted him the most, her eyes fluttering shut. Chrom released a shuddering sigh of his own against her lips. "Not only do I want it…" he muttered huskily. "I _need_ it."

Hearing his whispered pledge, Lita opened her silver eyes to meet his sharp cobalt ones, and began to rise from his lap by her knees. She quickly engulfed him again, the sensation making them both crave more, and the tactical woman continued without reserve. Chrom worked against her, bucking forward when she sank to heighten the intensity, his fingernails biting into her hips as he stifled his groans. Lita panted as she moved, every thrust she felt from below like a crack of thunder. Her pants melted into moans when the navy haired prince pressed their bodies forward until her back hit the mattress, taking him inside of her deeper than before.

"Ch-Chrom…!" she gasped. "I… Ah… I can't…!"

"Yes, you can…!"

His harsh whisper undid her, her climax shattering her from the inside and leaving her hot and sated. Warning bells rung in the back of Chrom's mind, and as he moved desperately inside of her, his own release came, proud and true. Euphoria washed over them as Chrom withdrew from her, gently laying beside his star-seeing wife. He chuckled at her dazed expression.

"Do you believe me now?"

"You…have somewhat convinced me," Lita commented. "Then again… I'm not quite in my right frame of mind."

"Well," he mused, grabbing her and holding her naked body against his, "I've got quite a bit of time to prove it to you, if you'll have me."

The violet haired woman yawned. "Always…" She snuggled against him. "I love you, Chrom."

"I love you too. And the next time you decide to pick a fight with Aversa, I'm banning you from the royal library."

 **A/N: *headdesk* Hnnngh… That was harder than it should have been.**

 **I have literally had this on my computer for almost a third of a year, and I thought "Damn, this would be a great thing to post in honor of this dork lord's birthday!" But sadly, it's 12:15 AM, and I missed it.**

 **I am sleepy and concerned for this fic's quality…but at this point, fuck it (and those two, those attractive jerks) and I hope you enjoyed it. Rate and review!**


End file.
